


The Bitch Came Back

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [34]
Category: In Plain Sight, Suits (TV)
Genre: Borrowed Title, Community: fan_flashworks, Do-Over, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: An old friend is in town for work and calls on Harvey to collect on a cancelled date.The title is borrowed from a Theory of a Deadman song. Title only, not the song.





	The Bitch Came Back

When he'd gotten the call, he wasn't sure what to expect. He remembered her, but it had been years since he'd seen her. Not since he had been at the DA's office.

He agreed to meet her at a little burger plae not far from his building. She was in town transporting a witness. She said she had some time and wanted to have lunch.

She hadn't arrived when he got there. He slipped into a booth and ordered a beer.

Ten minutes later, she walked in and he didn't have to look up; he knew it was her. He grinned when he did see her. Everything about her was almost the same as several years ago.

"Mary," he called to her and waved her over.

"Hey, dickhead," she teased as she slipped into the other side of the booth. "So you know I'm still pissed about that night."

Confused he peered over his beer at her. "Which night?"

"Oh, you know the one," she told him as she ordered her own beer.

Still confused, Harvey frowned at her. He thought back over any night he could remember, but kept coming up empty. She wasn't giving him anything to go on either. Just like her to make things difficult.

He was about to ask her if she wanted to order when something hit him.

"You bitch."

She tilted her head and one corner of her mouth tilted upward.

"You're talking about that Yankee game I had to cancel on you."

"I told you, you knew." She looked even more smug about it now. If it wasn't hot, he'd be really annoyed.

"So, let me guess. you want to go to the game tonight?" It wouldn't be an issue, he had tickets. He always had tickets.

"Hell yes, I want to go. And you're getting me dogs and nachos and beer."

He nodded once. "I think that's a fair trade."

Mary frowned as she got up from her seat. "A fair trade for what?"


End file.
